Lenka Utsugi
Lenka Utsugi is the main protagonist of the God Eater Anime. A New-type god eater recruited by the far east branch. He cares for his subordinates so much that he forgets to take care of himself during a battle with the aragami. Appearance Lenka is an average-looking teenage boy with dark blue, spiky short hair, semi-bushy eyebrows and light green eyes. He has a scars on his left shoulder and the back and on the stomach. Before Lenka's arrival to Fenrir Far East Branch, he wears a light brown mask to cover his face, red long sleeved hoodie with a blue cape, pair of 2 brown gloves, dark blue and ripped jeans, and brown sneakers. After he become a God Eater, he wears a blue Fenrir formal uniform with a white shirt under the jacket, a black glove from his left hand, black pants with two pockets, and dark gray short boots. Later, he discard his blue jacket and wear his blue cape back, and the sleeve of his white shirt rolled up Personality Lenka is a kind person who cares about others and is willing to do reckless actions in order to help other people, even if it costs his life. However, his sole ambition is to destroy all Aragami. After spending sometime in cell (by disobeying orders) and learning of Eric's death, he is even more determined to kill Aragami, he is also willing to follow orders and to protect others after the incident About This situation ... I'll overturned! Defeat all the Aragami, to regain the freedom of the world. Although he is hot blooded, and sometimes lack the coordination with the surroundings. From the moment he is appointed to the Far East Branch as a rookie God Eater, the story begins. Relationships Alisa Ilinichina Amiella Unlike the game, manga or light novel. At first they briefly came to hostility when he came after her to escort her to the chopper, however when he realized that she was protecting the plane to save the people inside he decide to help her to defend the plane. The teamwork between him and Alisa is readily apparent as the two of them cover each other’s angles perfectly while destroying more Aragami. They came in good terms in the end. Gallery God Eater Lenka 0a.jpg God Eater Lenka 1.jpg God Eater Alisa z (1).jpg God Eater Lenka 15.jpg God Eater Lenka 2.jpg|God Ark 1st Form God Eater Lenka 17.jpg|God Ark 2rd Form God Eater Lenka 11.jpg|God Ark 3rd Form 1vEpswFJ.jpg|God Ark 4th Form Cd5sDHaUAAA0vFS.jpg|God Ark 5th Form God Eater Lenka 39.jpg|God Ark 6th Form God Eater Lenka 41.jpg|God Ark 7th Form God Eater Lenka 43.jpg|God Ark 8th Form God Eater Lenka 52.jpg|God Ark Final Form God Eater Lenka 3.jpg God Eater Lenka 10.gif God Eater Lenka 5.jpg God Eater Lenka 7.jpg God Eater Lenka 16.jpg nDnaEKF.jpg God Eater Lenka 31.jpg God Eater Lenka 40.jpg God Eater Lenka 44.jpg God Eater Lenka 50.jpg God Eater Lenka 55.jpg External links *God Eater Wiki Category:Teenagers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Charismatic Category:Anime Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Tragic Category:Arrogant Category:Leaders Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male